10 fois ou Nathan fit une grosse bêtise
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Avant d'être un assassin, Nathan Prescott a été un enfant comme les autres. Et il en a fait des bêtises...
1. Un enfant comme les autres

Les enfants sont parfois sages, parfois turbulents, parfois calmes, parfois intenables. Nathan Prescott, avant de devenir l'adulte perdu et manipulé que nous connaissons, a été un enfant. Un enfant et un adolescent comme les autres…

Mentir. Tricher. Manger. Casser. Espionner. Se droguer. Aimer. Manipuler.

Nathan a toujours fait des bêtises. Il s'en est toujours plus ou moins voulu. Mais, à l'image du scorpion qui tue la grenouille alors qu'elle l'aide à traverser la rivière, Nathan ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries à chaque instant de sa misérable vie.

Il ne peut s'en empêcher. Son père lui a toujours dit que ses erreurs étaient le fruit de son manque d'intelligence et de jugement. Autrefois attendrissantes, aujourd'hui elles l'ont conduit tout droit dans sa cellule. Sa punition est enfin arrivée.

Mentir. Tricher. Manger. Casser. Espionner. Se droguer. Aimer. Manipuler.

Tous les gamins l'ont fait. Lui aussi. Mais est-ce qu'ils ont tué ?


	2. Mentir

-Nathan… Viens ici s'il te plait !

Le bambin de quatre ans chancèle dans le salon d'un pas mal assuré. Sa sœur s'y trouve déjà, en train de dessiner sur la table en bois vernis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à tes amis aujourd'hui ?

-Rien… Marmonne l'enfant.

Madame Precott sourit. Elle sait que son enfant n'a pas vraiment mentis. Il a juste embelli la vérité comme le font tous les enfants de son âge. Elle sait qu'il ne sert à rien de s'énerver… Nathan fabule, il ne raconte pas de mensonge. Ce n'est qu'un enfant : il ne démêle encore ni le vrai du faux, ni la réalité de la fantaisie.

Nathan n'a jamais pensé mal faire. Il voulait juste s'intégrer, se faire des copains et ne plus être seus dans la cour, alors que les autres enfants jouent. Il ne veut pas être différent. Il veut être comme les autres. Alors, il a cherché à les impressionner… Cela lui permettait d'être reconnu parmi eux. Ce n'était pas conscient… Et puis, ce qu'il a dit est vrai ! Ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de sa mère, il secoue la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

-Tu es certain que papa à créer la ville à lui tout seul, avec l'aide de Superman et Batman ?

-Bha oui !

Nathan souris, innocemment. Bien sûr que oui son papa connait des supers héros qui l'ont aidé à construire Arcadia Bay ! Pourquoi sa maman met-elle ceci en doute ? Cette dernière est attendrie. Cet enfant idéalise trop son père pour son propre bien. Kristine, qui colorie maintenant sa maison de papier, rit :

-T'es un menteur Nathan !

-Non d'abord ! Pourquoi tu dis ça !

Nathan a ses petits bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il est prêt à défendre son père ! Il est presque certain d'avoir entendu sa mère dire à son père qu'il était le plus fort… Nathan a vite fait le lien ! Il devait connaître tous les supers héros de la terre ! Et il savait aussi que son père était important dans la ville… Son mensonge n'en était pas un : il raconte la vérité !

Madame Prescott rappelle ses deux enfants à l'ordre. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils se disputent… Tous les enfants embellissent la vérité, c'est normal. Elle explique calmement à son fils que non, papa ne connait ni Superman, ni Batman, et qu'il est encore moins à l'origine de la ville dans laquelle ils habitent.

-Mais… Mais je t'ai entendu dire que papa était le plus fort l'autre jour !

La maman abandonne. Elle préfère laisser Nathan dans ses illusions. Il n'a que quatre ans, et tant qu'il ne ment pas pour cacher la vérité, Madame Prescott ne s'en préoccupe pas. Tous les enfants mentent de cette façon. Cela fait partie de leur développement. Et puis, c'est adorable et mignon de croire son père capable de telles choses !

Sean rentre de la maison, embrasse chastement sa femme, prend sa fille dans les bras et ébouriffe les cheveux châtains de son fils unique. Le soir venu, leurs enfants couchés, sa femme l'informe de la petite histoire que son fils raconte à tous ses camarades du jardin d'enfant, en riant, dans leur lit.

« Il va falloir faire attention. Cet enfant vit trop dans son monde… Un peu de réalité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'en manque pas une pour se faire remarquer… Je n'aimerai pas que mon fils devienne un menteur pathologique. Et c'est ridicule, cette histoire de super héros. »

Le ton froid de son mari lui fait comprendre qu'il prend la chose trop sérieusement. Nathan, lui, qui écoutait derrière la porte pour réclamer un dernier baiser avant de se coucher, repart penaud dans sa chambre. Il prend ses figurines de Spiderman, Hulk et autre héros qu'adorent tous les enfants. Il les range dans une boîte et du haut de ses quatre ans, il se promet de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir.

Les adultes mentent pour dissimuler la vérité. Les enfants mentent pour embellir la vérité ou parce qu'ils confondent l'imaginaire de la réalité. Nathan était comme les autres. Il ment sans connaître la notion du bien ou du mal.

Les joues refroidies par les larmes, Nathan se dit qu'il a dû mal comprendre quelque chose. Il n'a jamais voulu faire de la peine à son père. Il n'a jamais voulu mentir.


	3. Tricher

« Rend-moi fier, mon fils », « Fait honneur au Prescott, Nathan »… Nathan est bien trop jeune pour comprendre le sens des mots « fier » et « honneur ». Mais dans le ton qu'emploie son père, le garçonnet devine que c'est important. Il comprend qu'il n'a pas droit à l'erreur et qu'il doit réussir à tout prix, pour que son père soit heureux.

Mais Nathan n'a jamais aimé l'école. Pour Kristine c'est tellement plus facile ! Dès fois, sa grande sœur l'aide dans ses devoirs, et essaye tant bien que mal, de lui apprendre à déchiffrer les phrases de son livre de lecture. Nathan n'aime pas la lecture. Pourquoi apprendre à lire, quand sa sœur chérie lui conte avec plaisir de superbe histoire ? Pourquoi s'embêter à apprendre l'alphabet, alors que sa mère imaginait d'elle-même de si belles aventures ?

Nathan observe son père quitter la cour de l'école primaire. Sa mère n'a pas pu l'emmener aujourd'hui : elle est très malade, et elle pleure beaucoup en ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle sera fière de lui si il arrive à avoir une bonne note à cette dictée. Nathan essaye de se rappeler les mots, de visualiser les lettres. Mais il n'y parvient pas, c'est bien trop dur ! La cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner. « Rend-moi fier, mon fils », « Fait honneur au Prescott, Nathan ».

Nathan regarde les lettres sur son cahier d'écriture. Les quinze mots qu'il doit connaitre par cœur, il n'en connait pas un seul. Nathan panique. Son petit cœur bat très fort dans sa poitrine. Il regarde à gauche. Il regarde à droite. Ses copains jouent dans le bac à sable. La maitresse discute avec un parent d'élève.

Il déchire la page de son cahier, la fourre dans la manche de son t-shirt et rentre dans la salle. La cloche sonne. La maitresse tape dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence. Elle demande à tout le monde de sortir une feuille et un stylos. Nathan s'exécute. Son petit cœur bat vraiment trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il va exploser. Il est en train de faire une bêtise, il le sait. La voix de son père continue de susurrer à son oreille : « Rend-moi fier, mon fils », « Fait honneur au Prescott, Nathan.

Nathan vérifies que chaque mots qu'il écrit est bien orthographié en sortant discrètement la page arrachée de son cahier d'écriture. La maitresse ne remarque rien, même ses camarades qui sont trop concentrés sur leur dictée ne prêtre pas attention au petit Nathan et à la sueur qui coule de son front. C'est mal, ce que Nathan fait. Il le sait.

« Rend-moi fier, mon fils », « Fait honneur aux Prescott, Nathan

Nathan va rendre son père fière. Il fera honneur aux Prescott. Qu'importe le moyen par lequel il y parvient. Tricher c'est mal. Mais il veut rendre son père heureux. Au fond, Nathan n'a jamais voulu tricher.


	4. Manger

Le petit Nathan, du haut de ses huit ans, était peut-être l'un des enfants les plus gourmands qui soit. Nathan dévore les pâtisseries, les viennoiseries et les sucreries par centaines. Mais ce qu'il préfère par-dessus tout, c'est le chocolat. Le petit Nathan, du haut de ses huit ans, voulait devenir pâtissier. Pour une seule et unique raison : déguster ses propres gâteaux, et ne plus avoir besoin d'attendre le dimanche ou une occasion spéciale pour que sa maman se mette aux fourneaux.

Quand Madame Prescott fait un gâteau, elle sait que son fils n'est pas loin derrière elle, guettant le moment où elle poserait le récipient ayant servis à la préparation. Aussitôt cela fait, Nathan lécherait le plat, les yeux brillants, en s'en barbouillant le visage, du bout du nez jusqu'aux sourcils. Comme d'habitude, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de trouver sa progéniture adorable, et de lui nettoyer la figure avant que son père ne rentre à la maison.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kristine. Madame Prescott a fait une mousse au chocolat ce matin. Nathan a ouvert le frigo et hésite, ses prunelles contemplant le dessert avec envie. Il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée, que ce n'est pas bien. Mais après tout, pourquoi attendre ? Il finira bien par en manger de la mousse au chocolat ? Que cela soit maintenant ou dans quatre heures, qu'est-ce que cela change s'il mange sa part maintenant ? Nathan se décide enfin, et armé d'une cueillir, il se sert avidement. Une bouchée, puis une autre, encore une, la dernière, non ! L'avant-dernière. Enfin ! Il n'en a pas pris tant que ça : il peut en reprendre une ou deux. Puis trois, et quatre et enfin dix. Et ça y est. Les trois quarts de la mousse au chocolat y sont passés.

Aussitôt, Nathan goûte une nouvelle saveur : l'amertume du chocolat. Il regrette. Il a un peu mal au ventre aussi… Et derrière lui, se trouve sa mère très en colère, les mains sur les hanches. Kristine pleure. Alors Nathan se met aussi à pleurer et courre se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il est arrêté en chemin par sa mère qui l'attrape par le bras.

-ça Nathan, c'est une bêtise ! Et tu le sais ! Alors tu vas agir comme grand et réparer le tort que tu as fait à ta sœur en mangeant son dessert d'anniversaire, et à moi, qui l'ai préparé très tôt ce matin.

Kristine ne pleure plus. Nathan lui, continue parce qu'il sait qu'il a fait de la peine son aînée et à sa mère. Mais comment aurait-il pu résister ? Il hoche la tête face aux paroles de sa mère, et suit attentivement les directives de cette dernière qui lui fait casser les œufs dans un bol, séparant les blancs des jaunes, qui lui fait touiller le chocolat en train de fondre dans la casserole…

Une fois la mousse finie et mise dans le frigo, Nathan lèche la cuillère. Sa mère s'étonne de le voir en si bonne forme après tout ce qu'il a avaler. Mais elle se tait, et le regarde faire. Au fond, Nathan n'a jamais voulu faire de la peine à sa sœur… Il est juste bien trop gourmand ce petit garçon !


	5. Casser

Il y avait peu de chose que le petit Nathan n'aimait pas faire. C'était un garçon hyperactif, qui avait de l'énergie à revende et qui le faisait bien sentir à tout son entourage. Une vraie tornade ce petit Nathan… Sa mère avait toujours peiné à le suivre, déjà quand il était bambin et qu'il rampait à même le sol pour gambader dans toute la maison.

Cependant, Nathan, dans son engouement oubliait malheureusement à quel point il était maladroit par moment. Non pas qu'il ne prenne pas soin de ses affaires… Non. Ce n'était pas ça… Il était juste un peu tête brulée et ne songeait pas aux conséquences.

Un jour, pour son dixième anniversaire, Monsieur Prescott avait offert au cadet de la famille un vélo rouge, tout beau, tout neuf. Les yeux de Nathan s'étaient mis à briller. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps… Il avait regardé le guidon, examiné les roues avec admiration. C'était son vélo, rien qu'à lui. Il n'aurait plus à emprunter celui de Kristine.

-Tu viens Nathan ? s'exclame l'un de ses copains, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Nathan enfourche son vélo tout neuf et se mets à pédaler en direction de ses amis qui l'attendent. Sa mère, sur le perron, lui demande de revenir avant diner. Il la salue et continue sa route, suivant ses camarades qui se rendent à la plage.

-Hé Nathan, je parie que tu ne peux pas me dépasser !

Trévor est toujours en compétition, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Quand il s'agit de faire mieux que Nathan, il est le premier. Nathan, n'a jamais refusé ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses défis. « Les hommes de la famille ne sont pas des poules mouillées ! » vociférais souvent son père. Alors, il accepte cette fois aussi et il se mets à pédaler, plus vite, encore plus vite, encore et toujours plus vite. Nathan sent le vent qui siffle dans ses oreilles, son visage se glace avec l'élan.

Il entend ses amis hurler et il se retourne pour mieux les narguer. Il est fier de constater que personne ne peut rivaliser avec son super nouveau vélo rouge ! Et pendant ce temps-là, il ne remarque pas cette descente qu'il connait pourtant par cœur. Il panique et perds le contrôle alors que ses amis lui crient de ralentir, de freiner, de faire quelque chose. La circulation, sur la route qu'il s'apprête à couper à toute allure, est toujours dense, surtout à cette heure de la journée.

-Tourne Nathan ! Tourne ! lui ordonne l'un de ses amis.

Il obéit et fonce tout droit dans les arbres. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps d'avoir peur. Il est tout de suite happé par l'obscurité. Quand il se réveille, ses amis sont tous en cercle au-dessus de lui. Il porte la main à son front et constate qu'il saigne. Mais il s'en moque. Il regarde son vélo tout neuf, qui est désormais cassé, en mille morceaux. Le guidon est tordu et l'une des roues …

-Non ! Mon vélo !

Il geint et se mets à pleurer. Quand sa mère arrive, avec Kristine derrière elle, il pleure encore. Il doit aller à l'hôpital pour se faire recoudre l'arcade sourcilière. Mais lui, il ne pense qu'à son vélo, démoli par la violence de l'impact, à son tout nouveau jouet dont il n'aura pas pu profiter bien longtemps. Et il songe soudainement à la réaction de son père… Au fond, Nathan est et sera toujours impulsif. Il n'a jamais voulu casser son vélo, causer du tort à son père…


	6. Espionner

-Nathan n'est pas un enfant comme les autres, tu le sais bien ! insiste Sean Prescott

-Et alors ? Il a juste besoin de se faire aider !

Nathan a treize ans et il écoute la conversation de ses parents, alors que la porte de la cuisine est à moitié fermée. L'ombre de sa mère se projette sur le mur à côté de lui. Nathan s'intéresse depuis quelques temps à l'art. Cela l'aide, l'art. Surtout la photographie en fait. Il est cultivé, s'intéressant à l'art, au cinéma, et à la photographie, comme on peut le deviner en visitant sa chambre. Il est orienté vers un style plutôt expressionniste et sombre, même pour son âge. Cela fait peur à Kristine et à sa mère, qui ne comprennent pas. Son père, lui, il s'en moque, comme toujours. Il n'y a que le blason familial qui compte, leur réputation à tous et ses illusions qui ne font plaisir qu'à lui.

-Prendre des neuroleptiques et des anxiolytiques Sean ? Il a treize ans seulement ! Ce n'est pas la solution ! déclara sa mère d'une voix forte mais dans laquelle il devine quelques sanglots à peine dissimulés.

La vérité, c'est que ces médicaments ne l'aident pas du tout. Ce qui l'aide, c'est l'art. Ses yeux. Son appareil photo qui lui permet de capturer sur une image le monde tel qu'il le conçoit. Peut-être que c'est ça qui effraie sa mère… Le fait qu'à son âge, il le voit aussi noir, aussi sombre, ce monde Et pourtant c'est sa réalité. Le monde, c'est la loi du plus fort, c'est être mangé où manger, c'est fuir ou pourchasser. Son père le lui fait comprendre tous les jours. Lui, il n'est rien, rien du tout face à lui.

-Il faut vraiment qu'il continue de les prendre ! C'est ce qui le maintient dans un état présentable !

« Présentable »… C'est tout ce qui compte ! Peu importe que Nathan soit mal dans sa peau, peu importe qu'il pense de telles choses à un si jeune âge. Peu importe qu'il n'ait confiance en personne, peu importe qu'il se sente seul, submergé par les reproches de son père et le poids de son nom de famille. Ce dernier lui permet peut-être d'être au-dessus, mais les contreparties… Quelles contreparties ? Il doit être irréprochables, ne faire aucune erreur, se forcer d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. Nathan est trop intelligent pour se conformer à ce que l'on voudrait qu'il soit… Il se réfugie dans sa réalité, aussi noire soit-elle, parce que c'est elle qui lui correspond le mieux.

-Sean… Il est instable ! Une dépression Sean ! Une dépression ! Il a seulement treize ans !

Sa mère, cette fois, sanglote pour bon. Une dépression… Les nombreux psychologues qui l'ont vu sont au moins d'accord sur un point. Si seulement ils connaissaient l'origine de sa dépression… S'ils savaient que son père, l'étouffe et l'accable. Une pression telle qu'elle l'enserre de toutes parts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nathan ? Tu devrais déjà dormir ! le surprend sa sœur qui est juste derrière son épaule.

Il sursaute et s'éloigne de la porte.

-Tu les espionnes encore ? lui reproche Kristine d'une voix lourde de reproche.

Il secoue positivement la tête. Il n'en a même pas honte. Après tout, ils parlent de lui. C'est le premier concerné.

-Tu sais que c'est pas bien, Nathan !

Il le sait. Un soir, il s'est fait surprendre par son père et sa mère. Il s'est prit un sacré savon. Mais à quoi bon lutter ? Il veut savoir ce qui se dit sur lui. Que ça soit mal ou pas il s'en fiche.

Au fond, Nathan veut vraiment les espionner. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir quoi faire pour entretenir un peu les apparences…


	7. Se droguer

Quinze ans. L'âge de plusieurs premières fois. Premiers amours, premiers échecs, premières cuites, premières conneries.

-Bon alors, t'attends quoi ? le presse un abruti dont il ne connait pas le nom.

Sa main tremble un peu. Il a déjà fumé, bien entendu. Mais ça… ça non, il n'y a jamais touché. Il approche le joint de ses lèvres et s'arrête, juste à leur frontière. Il est encore temps de reculer, il peut encore faire marche arrière, faire tourner le joint et le transmettre à une autre main que la sienne, beaucoup moins tremblante. Sauf que Nathan n'a plus de mère à décevoir, que sa sœur est loin de lui et que son père… Son père… S'il savait, peut-être qu'il s'occuperait enfin de lui autrement que comme on s'occupe d'un problème encombrant.

Il inspire, expire, soupire devant le joint. L'alcool lui monte un peu à la tête. Il a toujours aimé le goût de la Vodka, dès sa première gorgée. Il avait senti tout son œsophage, ça l'avait revitalisé un moment, ça l'avait fait se sentir vivant. Et son monde, si noir, si obscur, s'était mis à tanguer autour de lui. Il s'était mis à rire, comme jamais il n'avait ris. Désormais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

-On n'a pas toute la nuit, Prescott ! ricane un autre.

Le Vortex Club était le meilleur endroit pour échapper à ses responsabilités. Avec son nom, il ne risquait rien, il était à l'abris. Personne n'osait l'emmerder, personne n'osait lui dire quoique ce soit… Il jette un regard froid à la personne qui vient de parler, et cette dernière, se ratatine sur son siège.

-Un mot de plus et je te le fais bouffer !

Nathan porte le joint à ses lèvres et cette fois, il ne recule pas. Après tout, il son sang est contaminé de toutes sortes de médicaments depuis qu'il a treize ans. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il ferme les yeux et attends. Il veut s'évader. Un brouillard confus se lève autour de lui. Sa vision, les sons… Tout se saccadent autour de lui. Tout se hache, tout se décompose et se recompose. La lumière est un peu trop forte à son goût. Alors il se lève, déambule dans l'allée et va se poser un peu plus loin, à l'abris des réverbères.

-Comment tu te sens Prescott ?

Il ne voit même pas le visage de la personne qui lui parle... Mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on lui a posé cette question. Et cela fait encore plus longtemps qu'il n'a pas mentit en répondant :

-Je vais bien. Je vais super bien, même !

Il continue de fumer. Quand il a finit, il en reprend, il en redemande. Encore, encore un petit peu, et puis un dernier. Non l'avant dernier. Promis ! La machine est enclenchée et Nathan se mets à pleurer. Il ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Sa descente aux enfers, elle a commencé aujourd'hui et il le sait.

Cocaïne, ecstasy, tabac, alcool, héroïne, médicaments psychoactifs... Nathan le sait : tous les produits qui peuvent déclencher une dépendance chez l'homme ont en commun une propriété. Ils lui font oublier qui il est pendant quelques secondes. Il l'a décidé, il les testera tous. Les uns après les autres…

Au fond, Nathan voulait vraiment se droguer. Il voulait juste changer de dimension, aller ailleurs. Qu'importe que cet ailleurs soit éphémères. C'était un ailleurs et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.


	8. Aimer

_"L'amour est enfant de bohème"_

Nathan l'observe à la dérobée. Ses cheveux se balancent de son épaule droite à son épaule gauche. Quand elle marche, on dirait qu'elle danse. Quand elle parle, on dirait qu'elle chante. Quand elle regarde le vide, on dirait qu'elle contemple le monde... Parfois, Nathan pense qu'elle se dirige vers lui, qu'elle prononce tous ces mots pour lui, et qu'elle ne regarde que lui.

 _"Il n'a jamais jamais connu de loi"_

C'est injuste l'amour, c'est terrible l'amour. Ca blesse. Ca détruit. Mais ça le fait vivre. Alors, à la dérobée, il l'observe, il lui parle, il la convoite, il l'aime. Tout ça reste secret. Le désir qu'il a pour elle, qui le tue un petit à petit parfois, qui le réanime, bien trop souvent. C'est un tourbillon. C'est un cyclone, une tempête. Il l'aime. C'est de l'amour, vraiment, réellement. Nathan le sent, cette fille, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est différente. Toutes les autres sont ordinaires. Elle, elle est extraordinaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne le remarque pas. C'est pour ça que Nathan reste un fantôme, quand elle, déambule dans les couloirs de Blackwell telle une reine. Parce que lui, il est juste ordinaire...

 _Si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime_

Elle est venue quelque fois au Vortex. Il l'a regardé bouger au rythme de la musique. A travers les volutes de fumées, son corps guidé par la musique était un appel à la luxure, au volupté... Un soir, elle lui a fait signe, l'invitant à se joindre à elle. Telle une marionnettiste, elle avait manipulé les fils de son esprit et il s'était levé de sa chaise. Petit pantin de chair et de vie, il s'était laissé aller pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Puis elle invita un autre garçon à se joindre à elle. Puis un autre. Puis une fille. Puis encore, et encore. Nathan a réalisé depuis longtemps qu'il n'est qu'une personne parmi tant d'autre à ses yeux.

 _Et si je t'aime prends garde à toi_

Ca l'obsède. Elle devient la première pensée de ses jours et la dernière pensée de ses nuits. Elle devient son objet d'étude. Nathan se plonge dans un fantasme, trop doux, trop amer, trop... Trop irréel. C'est une illusion qui ne tient qu'à travers quelques sourires éclatants, des cheveux trop soyeux et des yeux en forme de biche trop hypnotisant. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Il y a trop de trop. Nathan prend toujours ses médicaments, mais c'est encore trop. Bien trop peu.

 _Prends garde à toi_

Ca l'obsède. Chaque semaine, chaque jour, chaque matinée, chaque soirée, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque milliseconde... Il l'a dans le sang, ça parcoure ses veines, son système nerveux, ça se bloque dans sa gorge et ça comprime son cœur. C'est presque maladif. C'est une névrose. Ca lui donne des sueurs froides et il rumine toute la journée comme une bête en cage. La tentation lui brûle les entrailles. Il voudrait l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire tout ça. Ca le dévore. Ca devient dangereux. Elle est si belle. Il voudrait immortaliser son image, son odeur. Il croise le regard de Jefferson. Bientôt, bientôt...

Nathan aime comme il n'a jamais aimé avant. Ca le perd, ça le tue. Il est comme au bord d'un précipice. Et cette fille...Elle le pousse un peu plus tous les jours dans le gouffre. Il n'en reviendra pas vivant.

Rachel Amber est son obsession. Et Nathan est amoureux d'un fantasme. Qu'importe qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme lui l'aime. Aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous même pas... C'est la plus belle connerie de Nathan. Mais qu'elle prenne garde à elle...


	9. Manipuler

C'est malhonnête, tout ça. Nathan le sait parfaitement. Ils sont presque adultes à présent, tous autant qu'ils sont. Victoria, Dana, Trevor... Bientôt ils s'en iront. Lui aussi il s'en ira. Mais il restera à Blackwell des secrets qui ne doivent jamais en sortir. Derrière les portes closes de l'établissement scolaire, il se cache des choses bien trop sombres. Des choses dans lesquelles Nathan s'est plongé tête la première. Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, si seulement il pouvait prévenir le Nathan d'il y a quelques mois de ne jamais faire confiance à Monsieur Jefferson... Toutes ces personnes, toutes ces filles... Tout ça au nom de l'art ? Pour Nathan, l'art, c'est un exécutoire. C'est un domaine dans lequel il est doué, dans lequel il est lui-même. Il est doué, il le sait. Monsieur Jefferson est doué aussi. Il a tant à apprendre de lui... Il a trouvé en monsieur Jefferson cette figure paternelle aimante et attentionnée qui lui a toujours manqué. Ce père qui le guide, qui l'aide, qui le prend sous son aile. Un père qui partage son art. Mais Rachel...Rachel... Pauvre Rachel. C'est de sa faute. Et toutes celles d'avant ? Et Kate... Kate ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?

-Tu fous quoi Nathan ? l'interpelle Victoria.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire. Peut-être qu'elle ne le croira jamais. C'est une possibilité. Victoria est son amie, mais elle aussi une grande admiratrice du travail artistique de monsieur Jefferson. Et tout le monde ici sait que Nathan est loin d'être une personne équilibrée, stable, sur laquelle on peut se reposer. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Nathan lui-même ne se fait pas confiance...

-J'ai juste un truc à faire, j'arrive ! dit-il tout simplement en prenant ses affaires.

Il sert le sachet de drogue dans sa main. Quand il la fourre dans sa poche, il sent la seringue. Il peut encore reculer, faire ce pas en arrière qu'il aurait dû faire de puis longtemps, qu'il est encore temps de faire. Victoria l'entraîne à sa suite, et il croise le regard ciel de Kate Marsh et la suit sans un seul mot, sans une seule pensée.

Plus tard, sous la lumière des stroboscopes, il sent le regard de Kate sur lui. Il s'esclaffe bruyamment parce qu'il a sûrement trop respirer les vapeurs douteuses des fumées qui l'entourent et trop bu cet alcool fort qui marine dans son estomac. Kate aussi rit à gorge déployée. Ses cheveux blonds, si bien coiffés d'ordinaire, sont en désordre et encadre son visage presque parfait. Son visage d'ange, son visage pur, son visage innocent... Nathan comprend ce que monsieur Jefferson trouve à Kate. Elle a ce petit truc, ce petit air fragile. Dans la bouche de Nathan, le goût amer de son regret baigne avec celui de la culpabilité.

-Il lui arrive quoi à Marsh ? s'étonne Victoria en observant la jeune femme en train de se déhancher furieusement sur une chanson qu'elle n'a certainement jamais entendu de toute sa vie.

Il hausse les épaules. Il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il manipule Victoria comme il a manipulé Kate. Comme il manipule sa mère depuis trop longtemps, en lui faisant croire qu'il va bien. Comme il manipule sa sœur, en lui affirmant que tout va bien. Comme il manipule son père, tous les jours, pour lui faire croire qu'il est le fils qu'il a toujours voulu avoir.

-Elle est sous l'emprise de quelle drogue, Kate ? plaisante son amie.

Il sent une goutte de sueur dévaler son front. Il ricane avec elle. Il ment encore et encore. Parce qu'il sait ce que Kate à prit. Il sait que c'est à cause de lui tout ça. Il manipule, et Kate si elle est sous l'emprise de la drogue et de l'alcool, c'est à cause de l'emprise qu'il a eut sur elle tout à l'heure. Est-ce que le monde n'est régit que par des rapports de force ?

Les yeux de Kate, les si beaux yeux bleus de Kate, sont rouges et injectés de sang. Il n'aurait pas dû la manipuler ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il peut encore arranger les choses, la raccompagner dans sa chambre, la coucher, la border, déposer un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit, prévenir Maxine Caulfield de l'état de Kate, ou Alyssa, ou Stella... Il devrait. Sauf que Nathan a déjà un pied dans le mal. Il est comme ça depuis tout petit. C'est son destin, sa fatalité de faire conneries sur conneries. Et Mark Jefferson est le seul qui croit en lui. Il ne peut pas le décevoir... Non il ne peut pas. Alors il continue de manipuler son monde, leur monde.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Monsieur Jefferson lui a envoyé un texto. Il accoure. Comme un petit chien. De manipulateur à manipulé, il n'y a qu'une fine limite que Nathan franchir quotidiennement depuis trop longtemps.


	10. Tuer

La dureté du métal, son touché froid et glacial dans les mains de Nathan... Ses doigts tremblent chaque fois qu'il frôle l'arme, cachée, bien à l'abris des regards dans sa poche. Il entre dans les toilettes des filles. L'angoisse lui monte à la gorge. Il a besoin d'eau. Tout de suite. Il vérifie qu'il est seul. Personne ne doit comprendre à quel point il est vulnérable, personne ne doit savoir qui est le vrai Nathan. Personne ne doit voir le petit garçon qu'il est réellement, ce gamin apeuré, manipulé, brisé qu'il a toujours été.

-C'est bon Nathan ! Relax ! Ca va aller mec... Respire un coup, n'aies pas peur !

Il se parle à lui-même. Il essaye de se rassurer, de se bercer de douces illusions. Parce qu'il le sait. Non ça ne va pas aller. Rachel est mort. Non, il ne peut pas respirer. Kate subie en silence et n'est qu'un fantôme depuis qu'il l'a droguée. Et la peur... La peur est sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il est né. Il s'accoude, s'ancre et s'accroche à un évier pour ne pas tomber. Il tremble. Il tremble encore et encore et son corps est violement secoué par sa peur, ses doutes.

-C'est toi le chef du bahut... Je pourrais tout faire péter si je le voulais.

Il n'arrive même pas à se regarder dans la glace. L'image qu'il renvoie le dégoûte. Il n'a jamais voulu être comme son père. Et voilà qu'il mets ses mots dans sa bouche avec un naturel... Nathan joue la comédie depuis trop longtemps. Il n'est pas le chef du bahut. C'est une bombe à retardement. Le sang de Nathan n'est composé que de colère, d'alcool, de drogue et de médicaments douteux. S'il le voulait, ça c'est vrai, il pourrait tout faire péter !

-C'est toi le boss !

Il n'a pas le temps de se rassurer encore un peu. Chloé Price entre la pièce à son tour, ses cheveux bleus donnant une touche de couleur vive à son monde trop gris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle le regarde deux secondes, avec mépris, sans aucun intérêt.

-J'espère que t'as bouclé le périmètre, comme dirait mon trou du cul de beau-père...

Il aimerait lui dire qu'avoir un trou du cul de beau-père, c'est moins pire que d'avoir un trou du cul de père.

-Bon, parlons de business ! reprend l'adolescente

-J'ai rien à te donner ! crache Nathan sur la défensive.

-Faux ! T'as un paquet de fric !

-C'est ma famille qui a le fric, pas moi.

Il n'a rien. Il ne possède rien, si ce n'est son nom de famille, si lourd, si compliqué à porter. S'il avait eu la chance de naître dans une autre famille, il l'aurait saisie. Parce que ni sa mère, ni sa sœur, n'arrivent à compenser la connerie de son père. Nathan s'est laissé bouffer par ce dernier toutes ces années, et même quand il pensait ne plus vivre sa vie en fonction de lui, en fait, c'était quand même le cas. Toutes ces drogues, ces sorties, ces conneries... C'étaient pour le faire réagir. Il n'a cessé de vivre en fonction de lui, pour lui. Mais c'est terminé. Tout est terminé.

-Oh tu vas me faire chialer, pauvre petit fils de riche ! Tout le monde sait que tu deales aux gamins du bahut. Je parie que ta gentille petite famille serait ravie de me filer de la thune ! Putain, j'imagine déjà les gros titres !

Il imagine la réaction de sa sœur. Pauvre Kristin. Elle qui pense que tout va bien, que son frère va mieux, et qu'il a remonté la pente. Et sa mère ? Que dirait sa mère ? Si douce, si attentionnée avec lui. Toujours patiente, toujours aimante malgré toutes ces conneries...

-Laisse-les en dehors de ça, connasse !

-Je pourrais dire à tout le monde que Nathan Prescott est qu'un pauvre crevard qui chiales comme une gamine et parle tout seul...

Elle le bouscule, le frappe. Et c'est le geste, les paroles de trop. Personne, ça non, personne ne doit savoir. Cette illusion, c'est son armure, ce qui l'a maintenu en vie pendant tout ce temps.

-Putain, tu sais pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je suis capable !

Tout le monde pense le connaître, tout le monde se permet de le juger, mais en vérité, personne ne sait. Personne ne voit ce qu'il y a en lui, les personnes qui tournent et tournent dans sa tête. La vérité, c'est qu'il est la personne qui en sait le plus ici ! Si les gens savaient, s'ils devinaient ce qui se passe dans les couloirs de Balckwell. S'ils connaissaient la lâcheté de ce principal qui n'ose pas le virer parce que c'est un Prescott... S'ils connaissaient la véritable nature de Monsieur Jefferson, ce professeur prodige dont on ne pense que du bien...

Nathan a sortis son arme, toujours aussi dure, toujours aussi froide. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Il a toujours été violent avec lui-même. Mais avec les autres... Vers les autres aussi. Mais en ce moment, il pointe son arme sur Chloé Price. Il la menace. Il sent sa peur et ça le grise un peu. Ca le rend fou. Il est fou. Nathan est perdu depuis trop longtemps. Il essaye de se souvenir... Quand est-ce que ça a commencé à merder dans sa vie ?

-T'as trouvé ça ou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, pose ce flingue !

Son père, Monsieur Jefferson... Pourquoi tout le monde veut le contrôler ? Même ses psys. Nathan n'a jamais été qu'un pantin qu'on manipule et qu'on dresse à sa guise. Il n'en peut plus. Non. Ca ne peut plus durer.

-Ne me donne jamais d'ordre ! J'en ai ma claque qu'on essaye toujours de me contrôler.

-Tu risques carrément plus que pour du trafic de drogues là...

Nathan le sait...

-Je suis sûr que tu manquerais à personne, sale punk, hein ?

Non. C'est faux. C'est lui manquerait à personne.

-Range ton flingue, sale taré !

"Taré". C'est exactement ce qu'il est. Chloél e bouscule encore une fois, elle tente de s'enfuir. Et le tir part tout seul. Elle tombe en même temps que l'arme. Comme dans un rêve, il entend le coup de feu, le corps de Chloé qui chute lourdement sur le carrelage, et le cliquetis du pistolet qui heurte lui aussi le sol. Il regarde ses mains. Le sang s'écoule partout autour de lui. Le monde autour de lui est épais, bien trop épais.

Il n'y a que le silence.

Le silence oppressant.

Le silence.

Le silence qui glisse sur sa peau.

Il s'approche de Chloé. Tente de la secouer. C'est un meurtrier. Et le sang, le sang de Chloé continue de s'étaler sur la carrelage. Il s'avance vers lui. Le sang de la victime désigne l'assassin. Et Nathan tourne dans la pièce, il ne peut pas regarder cela plus longtemps. Il a tué. Il a tué. Il a tué. Mais l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais voulu ! Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Nathan a été la chose de son entourage, et cette arme, il ne l'a pas tenu seul. Il secoue Chloé une dernière fois. Il tente l'impossible, il veut un miracle, revenir en arrière. Mais que s'est-il passé ? L'arme repose à côté de Chloé. Et Nathan a part tourner en rond et attendre, ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il attends qu'on le plaque au sol. Il attends les menottes. Il est vide. Chloé est mort, et lui, il vit.

Tout les enfants font des bêtises. C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

Mentir.

Tricher.

Manger.

Casser.

Espionner.

Se droguer.

Aimer.

Manipuler.

Mais le destin de Nathan était de penser qu'il ne se définissait que par celles-ci, et qu'il était seul. Et c'est peut-être comme ça qu'il en est venu à tuer.


End file.
